


All I Want for Christmas is You

by philkasfeels



Series: Philkas Oneshots [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gabe and Helen also love Philip too much, Hickies, Lukas loves Philip so much, Lukas wants to ride his bike but Philip wants to ride Lukas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philkasfeels/pseuds/philkasfeels
Summary: Lukas sets out to give Philip the best Christmas he has ever had.





	

Growing up the way he did, it was not surprising that Philip did not have the greatest memories of Christmas. While his mother had tried to make the holiday special, the money meant for gifts and a tree often went towards her addiction. Anne always managed to give him something, whether it be a book or sweets, but he had never experienced a pile of presents under the tree or the joy that comes from Santa delivering toys he asked for, or even a Christmas tree to decorate.

Living with Gabe and Helen, it was clear this holiday season would be different than any previous year or foster home he had lived in. The first week of December, they had gone out and cut down a massive tree from the woods behind the farm, hauling it back to the living room and decorating it while Christmas songs filled the room, the scent of cookies blanketing the house as Gabe baked and frosted a mountain of treats. 

Philip found the entire event slightly overwhelming, but he was happy to take part in the festivities, being swung around the living room as Helen showed him how to dance, and stringing lights around the exterior of the home with Gabe. The home was overflowing with a level of joy the brunette had never before experienced, overwhelming sensations of love and mirth filling him to the brim.

However, when the pair asked Philip what he wanted for Christmas, he was torn between old memories and new. While he knew that they did care and love him, he didn’t want to take advantage of their kindness and ask for too much, so he stuck to his normal response that they didn’t need to get him anything special, that they shouldn’t waste money on him. All he wanted was the chance to make a family for himself in Tivoli, to create something permanent for the first time in his life, and they had already given him that. 

 

Perhaps the most surprising thing about the holiday for Philip was how eagerly Lukas participated in every possible aspect of Christmas festivities. When there was a tree lighting at the center of town, Lukas dragged him down and kissed him sweetly to the sound of the choir singing. When Philip confessed that he had never seen a Christmas movie, Lukas demanded they build a blanket fort and spend the entire day watching every “classic”. When Philip woke up one morning to a pair of mittens and a beanie, the two spent the day building snowmen and drinking cocoa.

However, Lukas was stuck on what to get the boy he loved for Christmas, as Philip had insisted all he needed was Lukas to make the holiday special. Lukas wanted to get him something special, to show him how much he cared and how sorry he was for how he treated Philip when the boys had first met, but he was stuck. 

“Philip c’mon, you must want something for Christmas just tell me,” Lukas prodded him as the two boys laid in the barn, listening to the updated playlist Philip had finished. Lukas leaned over, pressing his lips to Philip’s ear as he implored him to give him even the slightest of hints.

“Lukas I told you, as long as I have you I don’t need anything else, I’m serious. Just being with you is enough of a gift.” Philip smiled as he burrowed further into the steady comfort that Lukas provided, still slightly intoxicated by the attention of the blonde at his side, now constant after the two had kissed in front of the entire school and Lukas felt confident being with him always. 

“Fine, but I’m still coming over to Gabe and Helen's tomorrow after I’m done with my dad ok? Christmas is lame at my house anyways and I want to be with you,” Lukas smiled, nudging Philip off of him so they could stand.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, I think Gabe and Helen said we are going to do actual Christmas stuff whenever you come over, so just text me when you’re on the way,” Philip smiled, brushing the hay off his pants.

Lukas nodded, pulling Philip forward by his belt loops to kiss him, smiling against his soft lips as he pulled away, no matter how many times he kissed Philip it felt like the first time all over again. 

“Love you,” Lukas grinned as he leaned in for one last kiss, savoring the sweetness of Philip’s presence. 

 

When Philip awoke the next morning, it was to the feeling of a warm body pressed into his back, pressing kisses into every available surface of his body, hands at his hips stroking soft circles into his bones. 

“Mmm, when did you get here?” Philip mumbled, still shaking the lingering sleepiness from his mind as he rolled over to face the blonde in his bed.

“Couple of minutes ago, you slept in and Helen told me to come make sure you got up so we could eat and stuff,” Lukas smiled as he took in the sight of a freshly awoken Philip, hair sticking up from sleep and bleary eyes, but if he was being honest, he had never seen a sight more beautiful. 

“Five minutes?” Philip groaned, not quite ready to leave the comforts of his warm bed, and the even warmer Lukas at his side.

“No c’mon, it’s Christmas! Time to get up and face the day princess,” Lukas sat up at that, shaking Philip gently to get him to do the same.

“Don’t call me that dude c’mon,” Philip flushed as he reluctantly sat up, his cheeks matching the color of the Santa hat haphazardly strewn on his dresser. Philip quickly located a hoodie, smirking as he recognized it as the one he had swiped from Lukas the week before, pulling it over his head before running his hands through his hair.

Once Lukas teased him for the hoodie, after assuring him that it looked better on Philip anyways, the two headed into the den to see what Christmas brought them. 

 

Philip gasped as he drank in the sights of the setup in front of him. The Christmas tree was surrounded by gifts, bright bows reflecting the sparkling lights and casting dancing shadows on the walls of the cozy den. 

“Ah, sleeping beauty finally awakens, I think it’s time to see what Santa brought us, don’t you?” Gabe smiled, settling onto the couch as Philip continued to let his eyes dance around the room, bewildered by the sheer amount of wrapping paper in his vision, more gifts than he had ever seen in his entire life.

Lukas couldn’t take his eyes off the boy at his side as they sat down in the loveseat. Philip’s childlike wonder at the beautiful tree and decorations made him appreciate everything Gabe and Helen had set up even more. He had long lost his appreciation for the magic aspects of Christmas, but seeing his boyfriend so joyous made every feeling flood back to him. 

“Who.. who are all of these gifts for? I would have gotten you all more if I had known..” Philip suddenly grew embarrassed at the small packages he had for each of the people in the room, small tokens of his gratitude and love towards those who cared about him with the meager savings and resources he had.

“You mainly, but please don’t think you need to repay us, we care about you Philip and we want you to be happy. Now, let’s get to opening gifts, I think Santa made a big delivery this year and I don’t want to wait one more minute to see what he brought us.” Helen smiled, setting her coffee aside and standing up, walking towards the tree to begin distributing presents.

 

After the pile of wrapping paper grew to a sizeable mountain on the floor and only a few presents remained, Gabe and Helen took a break from the festivities and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, leaving the two boys alone in the living room.

“Ok, open mine next,” Lukas grinned, pushing a messily wrapped present into Philip’s arms, excitement building as he watched him carefully peel off the wrapping paper, exposing the customized helmet inside.

Philip gasped, turning over the helmet in his hands, running his hands over his name scrolled on the side, realizing what Lukas had done for him.

“Lukas! This is too much!” Philip flung himself into the arms of the blonde, pressing kisses into every open inch of skin, nipping at his neck in thanks.

“I’m proud when you ride with me and I want everyone to know that you’re mine, plus now I can teach you like I promised,” Lukas grinned as he was covered in attention from Philip, soaking in the love radiating from him. 

“I don’t know how to repay you, this is honestly the most amazing gift I’ve ever gotten,” Philip clutched the helmet to his chest, unwilling to let go for fear of it being taken from him. 

“Wait, I have one more gift for you before we’re done,” Lukas swallowed any protest from the brunette with a searing kiss, placing a small package in his hands.

“Lukas are you ki-” Philip’s mouth dropped open as he revealed the soft animal within. The bear inside was clothed in a replica to the sweatshirt Philip was currently covered in. 

“I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping at night, and I know I can’t always be here even though I wish I could, so whenever you need me, just text me and hold him and I promise we will keep you safe.” Lukas murmured, holding Philip close as he revealed the secrets he knew Philip felt nobody could sense, that as much as he promised he was ok, he was still hurting from the loss of his mother. 

“I don’t know what to say, I love you so much, I’ve never been happier in my entire life than I am right now,” Philip wiped away the tear from his eye, happiness filling up every inch of his body, giving him the floating feeling that Gabe had described. 

“I would do anything to make you happy for the rest of your life, you’ve made me so indescribably happy and loved and even though I may fuck up sometimes, please know that I love you unconditionally and forever.” Lukas pressed a soft kiss onto Philip’s cheek before pressing their foreheads together, whispering the messages he couldn’t say out loud.

Philip entangled their hands after carefully setting the gifts down, pulling Lukas upstairs to thank him more privately, knowing Gabe and Helen wouldn’t finish cooking for at least another few minutes, which was plenty enough time for his gift and the surprise gift.

 

That night, as Philip walked Lukas to the door, he was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

“What?” He turned to see Lukas smirking up at the doorframe, groaning when he saw the lone sprig of mistletoe hanging.

“You have to kiss me now it’s tradition, you wouldn’t want to be on the naughty list next year would you?” Lukas pulled Philip in, his eyes darkening as he pushed him against the side of the door. He leaned in, savoring the taste of Philip on his lips, relishing how Philip melted like caramel under his body.

Too soon for either of their tastes, they were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing and reluctantly separated to see a smiling Gabe in front of them. 

“I think your father will be looking for you soon, don’t you think Lukas?” Gabe gave the two a knowing smile, deciding not to mention the rather large blemish on Philip’s neck, a product of his Christmas gift.

“Y-yeah, thank you for letting me spend the holiday with you again,” Lukas flushed, pulling Philip out of the door and towards his bike.

As he swung his leg over the machine, Philip pulled him in for one last lingering kiss, biting his lip as the gripped his body close.

“Merry Christmas Lukas, I love you,” Philip whispered, not wanting to disturb the scene by speaking too loudly. 

“Love you more”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope y'all enjoy this Philkas fluff!


End file.
